The Five Universes of Rose and Scorpius
by yellow 14
Summary: Five different AU versions of Rose and Scorpius. Written for OTP AU! Competition by DelusionalDoll.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

AN: Written for the OTP AU! Competition by DelusionalDoll. This will comprise of 5 rounds, each round a different AU. As Rosé/Scorpius is the closest thing I have to an OTP in Harry Potter, all of these are going to be Rose/Scorpius.

"Hey I know this is awkward cause you're a customer in my shop. But you're here all the time and I'm more comfortable with this. So I hope you don't mind I told creepy guy over there you were my boyfriend so he'd leave me alone."

"Err…okay," Scorpius said as the strange girl grabbed his arm. Well not so strange really, the girl was always at work when he came into the shop and she was always there when he paid for his new books or made an order. Still, it was hardly every day that a (extremely pretty) girl pretended to be his girlfriend.

"Thanks," the girl said, a big smile forming on her face and her freckles showing. "I appreciate it."

At the other end of the bookshop, a man in his mid-thirties with an incredible amount of grease in his hair and a crooked nose sniffed in annoyance and walked out. The girl gave Scorpius a big smile.

"Thank you!" she said happily. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Err…you're welcome?" Scorpius said and the girl smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I just realised that I didn't even tell you my name! I'm Rose Weasley and this is my family's bookshop," the girl told him and Scorpius smiled.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he replied and he heard her gasp out loud.

"As in one of the Malfoy's from our rivals down the road?" she asked and Scorpius mentally cursed himself for not lying about his name. He really liked this bookshop. It was nicely decorated (Red and gold) and had a nice homely feel to it. He really didn't want to be barred.

"Well…yes," he said, a little downhearted and Rose smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Well it's nice to finally meet our neighbours! I've always wandered about what you Malfoy's are like," Rose said with a smile as she vigorously shook his hand hard enough for Scorpius to worry his arm was going to fall off. "You know, the way my dad talks about your family, you would swear you were the devil incarnate. But you seem like a nice person."

"Well…the way my grandfather talks about this place, you would think it's on the verge of falling about your ears. But I like it," Scorpius said "and I LOVE the way this place feels and the staff…" Scorpius found himself blushing slightly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rose asked out of the blue. "It's the least I can do after you helped me out. And dad is always wandering why I don't bring a nice boy home. I think they'd like you."

"Err…"

"Excellent. I'll see you here at around half past six then?"

"Well okay," Scorpius said, feeling a little numb plussed. "I'll see you here."

Shortly after Scorpius left the shop, a young redheaded woman sidled up to Rose.

"So, did my brilliant plan work then?" she asked with a smirk and Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"It did. Thanks Molly, I owe you one," Rose said and Molly smiled.

"Hey, anytime cousin," Molly replied with a smile. She couldn't wait to see the look on Uncle Ron's face when his precious little girl brought a Malfoy home. Now THAT would be fun….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill

AN: This week, the AU is superhero! AU.

There were a million and one things that Rose Weasley AKA the Crimson Rose might have said, had someone bothered to ask her what she was doing on a Monday morning.

For example, she might have said that she was going to be geography class, learning unimportant details like population movements.

Or she might have said that she was spending her time catching up on missed homework.

She might even have said that she was helping her mother, adding improvements to the formidable Tin Lion armour her mother had created.

In fact, she would have said anything other than facing the Black Flare as he threw her about like a rag doll. A powerless rag doll that he could break at will.

"How long, I wonder, before your mother turns up?" he asked in an almost conversational tone, a smile on his rock-like reptilian features. "I do so hope she turns up soon. I would so hate for me to get bored and kill you before she arrives, that would never do."

Rose shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear the incessant ringing from where she had smacked her head against the wall. Gritting her teeth, she lunged for her staff, only to be knocked aside once more with a resounding crack.

"Tut, tut. We can't have you doing that, can we? It would be most inconsiderate of you to use your Staff of Power against me when I've gone to all this trouble. Really. I insist in fact. You would hardly want to show your mother such bad manners," he paused for a moment and looked around at the broken walls around him. "A school for superpowered teenagers. Whoever would have thought of such a thing?"

Rose licked her split lip and glared. The classroom was mostly empty. In one corner, her teacher lay unconscious, her classmates forced to flee.

"Really most helpful of your school to put up these power dampeners. It makes things so much easier," he continued nonchantly. "Most useful, except against people like us of course. They never really work against magic users like us at all."

He stepped forward once more and picked Rose up by the throat, applying just enough pressure for it to be uncomfortable. Behind him, Rose could see the still ticking clock on the floor behind him. Barely five minutes had passed. It felt like an eternity.

"Let her go."

Black Flare raised an eyebrow as he turned to see white blond haired boy looking at them with fire in his eyes. The Black Flare laughed.

"I know your father boy. We even worked together a few times before he lost his nerve. Now step away, before you get yourself killed."

"The name is Scorpius," the boy said with a scowl. "And I'd rather you not kill my date for the Sandy Seas beach party."

At this, Black Flare burst out laughing and dropped Rose painfully on the ground.

"Well Scorpius, this girl's mother was one of your father's sworn enemies back in the day. He was always convinced of his superiority, even when the opposite was true. I see you've inherited his arrogance," Black Flare paused for a moment and tapped the wall. "But with these power dampeners in place, you have no more powers than the next human," he suddenly stamped his foot on Rose's hand and she cried out in pain. "So leave. This girl is nothing to you."

Scorpius stepped forward, looking Black Flare in the eye.

"And I told you to let her go," Scorpius replied scowling and he punched Black Flare in the gut.

Normally, punching Black Flare on his body would result in broken bones. A cracked hand for a normal person without powers and absolutely no effect whatsoever on Black Flare.

But Scorpius Malfoy was no ordinary person and Black Flare crumpled to the ground. This was quickly followed by a fast uppercut that sent him sprawling away from Rose and before Black Flare could do anything, Scorpius was hitting him again and again with a fast moving volley of punches.

"Too bad for you that you managed to break the power dampeners," Scorpius finally said, panting heavily as he stood over the unconscious Black Flare. He turned and faced Rose.

"Would you be so kind as to go to the Sandy Seas Beach Party with me on Saturday?" he asked with what he presumably thought was a winning smile, but before Rose could say anything, Black Flare suddenly leapt up and grabbed Scorpius round the neck.

"You are going to die, you meddling fool!" he hissed angrily, slowly choking Scorpius. "You are going to die in agony and I assure you th-"

A sudden burst of purple magic suddenly smashed into his face, knocking him flying away. Rose smirked as she twirled her staff in her hands as Black Flare was knocked out properly this time. Scorpius stared at Rose in awe.

"You saved my life," he said, eyes wide in shock and Rose smiled.

"You saved mine," she replied, before taking his hand in hers. "So what time do you think you can pick me up for the party?"

Scorpius looked at her and smiled.

AN: This one has given me a surprising amount of trouble, especially considering that my muse fell in love with it right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If the past TWO (yes TWO) pages haven't told you yet, don't own and never will.

AN: This week, the challenge is to write a story based on a fairy tale. My choice for this is challenge is the Ugly Duckling.

Rose was well aware that she was not considered pretty by many. Her teeth had spent the last few months in braces, her hair was an uncontrollable mess that never responded to any hair care treatment and her face had erupted into an eruption of pimples that crossed her face.

"Rose, can you sit somewhere else for lunch? Please? I don't want to see Mount Achne erupting when I'm eating," David Smith told her as she went to sit down at his table. Biting her bottom lip, Rose turned away before tears began running down her cheeks. It was bad enough being insulted about her pimples, but worse from a boy she liked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a comfortingly familiar voice asked and Rose shook her head.

"It's nothing Scorpius."

Scorpius gave Rose a very hard look, one that made her feel like he was reading her mind.

"Right," he said dubiously, before sending a glare at David Smith's back. "Let me guess. That 'nothing' has something to do with a certain football player you happen to like."

Rose blushed and Scorpius shot a death glare in the general direction of said football player.

"How exactly do you do that?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. Mainly it gave her something to focus on that wasn't the subject of her affections and hadn't just broken her heart. Scorpius merely tapped his nose in a knowing way and smiled.

"Trade secret Rose. Trade secret."

"Pfft, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you used magic," she said with a snort, before looking over at David Smith's table unhappily. It wasn't hard to see why girls liked him, with his nicely muscular body, forget me not blue eyes and well defined chin that made him subject to crushes by half the girls in the school. "Scorpius, do you think I'll ever be pretty?"

"Rose, you ARE beautiful," Scorpius said firmly. "And one day, EVERYONE is going to see it," he paused for a moment and blushed furiously. "Well I mean…"

Rose reached forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Scorpius. You're the best friend anyone could ask for," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah…anytime," Scorpius said, even as he felt a familiar tingle. He wanted to be so much more than just a friend. Maybe one day, he'd actually have the courage too…

AN: Urgh, not too keen on this one. Sorry, I thought I had a better story in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please tell me you don't need me to say this? Fine, fine, scary lawyers are scary. I don't own and never will.

AN: This is set in a different universe to the previous one.

"Hey Rose, is it true?"

Rose sighed with annoyance as yet ANOTHER one of her friends came bouncing up to her. This time it was blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a cheerleader outfit of white and red. It was practically a cliché really, but Sarah Kendra was pretty much a walking talking cliché. In fact, Rose had found it hard to believe that someone like her actually existed in reality.

"Is what true?" Rose asked drolly as the two of them came to a halt in the school hallway. People moved and jostled around them, rushing this way and that to their classes so Rose leaned against the wall.

"You know what I mean," Sarah said, her eyes dancing with curiosity. "Is it true that you and Scorpius are actually a couple now? Like, the two of you are actually dating?"

Rose sighed. Ordinarily this wouldn't have been a problem. Ordinarily, nobody would be doubtful or surprised by her choice of boyfriends.

Then again, ordinarily Rose Weasley didn't date geeks.

"Scorpius isn't a bad boyfriend you know," Rose said defensively and Sarah looked at her dubiously.

"Rose, he's soooo not your type. Why him? I heard you broke up with Jamie Brushman for him. Why? You two are perfectly suited to one another!"

Rose gave a shudder as she remembered her (sole) date with Jamie Brushman.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Her date with Jamie had started off nicely, with Jamie picking her up on time and complimenting her on dress.

It kept on being nice, with Jamie taking her to a nice restaurant and paying for their meal. His conversation was witty and amusing and a cut above the normal jocks she had dated before. Rose had a really good time.

Unfortunately it had gone wrong sometime after that.

Well actually, it had happened on the way home really. He stopped at a house for what he assured her was a five minute break to pick something up for a friend. Inside a party was going on (Diana Nott's seventeenth.) music blaring from the windows as lights flashed across the street. If Rose had attended Diana's school instead of her own, she would probably have been there.

Twenty minutes later, she had enough waiting and stormed into the house to see Jamie standing there…with his hands wandering up another girl's shirt.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

She gave a shudder of disgust and Sarah looked at her curiously.

"No, THAT ship is never going to happen," she said with a hint of annoyance. "Jamie isn't worth a damn!"

"Wow, what happened there?" Sarah asked curiously and Rose fixed her with a powerful stare that made it clear that she wasn't getting an answer. And it would probably be a good idea NOT to pursue that line any further.

"So…why Scorpius?"

Rose gave a smile as she cast her mind back to that night.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"You BASTARD!" she screamed, abruptly jerking the couple apart as they suddenly noticed her.

"Rose, this isn't w-"

She cut him off abruptly with a smack across the face.

"How DARE you," she growled as she felt her anger rising. She raised her hand again, but before she could land it, another hand held her back.

"Let GO of me!" she screeched at the owner of the offending hand.

"No. He's not worth it," the hand's owner said to her and she turned and glared at his face. For a moment, she didn't recognise who it was.

"Scorpius Malfoy, let go of my hand RIGHT NOW!"

"He's an arse. But he isn't worth it," Scorpius said calmly to her. She growled once more. "Come, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks Scor my man," Jamie said with a smile. Scorpius paused for a moment and turned ever so slowly to face him.

"You're more than welcome," he said in a tone that Rose would soon come to recognise as insincere. With Rose in tow, he turned and left the building.

"Stupid, idiotic little-Scorpius, what are you doing?" she asked as she saw him open up the bonnet of Jamie's car. Scorpius looked up and grinned.

"Well I'd hardly think you'd want to leave without a little bit of revenge," he said with a smile as he pulled out the spark plug. "I'm thinking that it might be a good idea if he thinks about his actions as he has to walk home."

Rose grinned as Scorpius closed the bonnet and stepped towards his own car.

"Your carriage awaits my lady," he said as he opened the door. Rose jumped in and sat down and Scorpius sat himself down in the driving seat and started the car.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Scorpius is…" she paused for a moment to think. "Scorpius is probably the only boy I've ever met who isn't afraid to stand up to me when I'm angry. He's smart, kind and he has a wicked sense of humour."

"And that's why?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's got to be more to it than that."

"That is really all I'm going to say," Rose replied with a smile as she continued walking on her way to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. Seriously guys, you really need to read these before trying to sue me.

AN: This time, I'm writing a story inspired/based on Sleeping Beauty.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

In the coma ward of Hogwarts Hospital, the only sound that could be heard was the slow, steady beep of the life support machines. Twenty souls. Twenty different people from all walks of life, of every race and ethnic background and of every religion imaginable.

Of those twenty souls, by and far the most interesting was by and far the young blonde haired man with pale skin. A mystery man with no past and no name, just another John Doe. Nobody even knew why he was in a coma, only that he was.

Next to him was another coma patient, this one a brunette woman with freckled skin. Practically everyone knew who she was. Her father was a well known stand up comedian and her mother was a best selling author. Both parents were ideally placed to give every care to their daughter.

And yet, for all their care, they were powerless to protect her from the car crash that put her in this ward.

Two cases that could not be any more different and yet, their dreams tell a different story. So dear reader, allow me to invite you into the mind of one Rose Weasley. I'm afraid we're running a little late in the event, but I assure you that it's worth the wait.

Rose looked up at the castle

It was the kind of place that only dreams could conjure up. Jagged nightmarish shards formed a wall of lethal looking edges. Beyond that lay a field of razor sharp thorns that seemed to go on forever. Gritting her teeth, she drew her sword and swung at the base of the wall of shards.

Boom.

With a dull explosion, the shards vanished and suddenly the scene changed. This time, a forest of shards emerged from the ground to surround Rose. Rose growled.

"Figures," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Part of her was screaming out that this was clearly not normal, that it was impossible. However Rose felt more than a little disconnected from that part of her brain for reasons that she could not recall. Drawing her sword once more (a flimsy weapon so thin it's hardly there) she held out the tip forwards and poked the nearest shard tenderly.

"You aren't going to suddenly change on me if I leave marks on you?" she asked in a slightly droll voice.

"Ooooh, you don't want to talk to us. First sign of madness that, talking to inanimate objects," the shard replied. Rose shrugged.

"You're talking back," she said nonchantly. In the far reaches of her mind, something was practically screaming at her that this was impossible. Rose just ignored it. The shard sighed.

"Well yes, truth be told, I'm more than a little mad as well. I'm not supposed to talk to you," the shard replied and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well now I've gone and done it, I might as well help you. The trick to finding your way through is to a-"

Suddenly the shard went silent and Rose frowned.

"What do I have to do to get out of here?" she asked, feeling a hint of annoyance. The shards around her remained silent. "What do I have to do to get out of here?" she asked again and still the shards remained silent. She let out a huff of annoyance and shrugged her shoulders. "Could you show me the way out please?" she asked the sky, not really expecting an answer. Suddenly the shards opened to form a gateway to the field of thorns and beyond. Shrugging her shoulders, Rose walked down the path to the next obstacle.

Perhaps dear reader, you are curious as to why Rose decided to come to this place in the first place?

Well…it's complicated.

I suppose it comes down however to the voice she's heard calling for help. It's not a conscious sound, not an audible one but something…deeper.

But I digress, dear reader, I have wasted enough of your time here. Let us return to the story and the case of Rose Weasley.

Rose looked out over the field of thorns in front of her and sighed. Crossing this field was going to be…difficult to say the least. Rose drew her sword and swung it at the thorns. The sword merely passed through them, as though she were cutting through a ghost and leaving the thorns intact.

The next thing she tried was to walk through them. After all, if her sword cut through with making contact, surely she would too? She stepped forward with a determined look on her face, only to come away cursing as the thorns painfully pushed her back.

"Well this could be difficult," she said as she surveyed the thorns dubiously. This thing was indeed an out and out puzzle. She turned and looked at ground around her and at the thorns once more. She was almost at her destination. Almost, she could feel it humming under her skin. All she had to do was pass this field of thorns and she was through to the mysterious voice beyond. Pulling out her sword, she stuck the blade into the ground, a gesture born more of frustration than anything else.

The ground collapsed.

Suddenly Rose found herself in an underground tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. Standing up, Rose began to look around her and listened.

There were two tunnels. One appeared to lead her back to where she had just come from. The other, towards the centre. Logically, the one that went towards the centre was the right choice and yet…

Yet Rose hesitated. In the tunnel leading away from the centre, she could hear the voice. In the other, she could hear…nothing. Absolutely nothing. Swallowing hard and throwing logic to the winds, Rose followed her instincts and walked down the tunnel leading away from the centre.

She had gone a mere handful of steps down the tunnel when the wind rushed through and the tunnel began to change shape. Within a mere handful of seconds, the tunnel was no more and in its place was a clear, empty white room at the top of a tower. All that was in the tower was a young man with blond hair and pale skin with his eyes closed. This was the owner of the voice, she was sure of it. She stepped forward and without even stopping to think, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

The night shift in the coma ward was typically a quiet time, dull and uninteresting. The machines kept up their steady beeping, never changing their tone.

At least, not under normal circumstances.

For two of the patients, the machines monitoring them went crazy, detecting a sharp increase in the amount of brain activity. The duty nurse, one Roger Davies, could not believe his eyes in fact and his brain refused to operate for a moment.

Within minutes, medical staff were moving into the ward to examine the patients, but before they could get there, Rose Weasley and the unknown John Doe opened their eyes simultaneously and looked at one another.

"Hi. Don't I know you?" Rose asked curiously and the man shrugged.

"I'm sure we've met before," he said, before giving her a gentle smile. "Hello there, I'm Scorpius."

"I'm Rose," Rose said and the two of them smiled.


End file.
